Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed
:: Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed is a take on a sequel to the original "Death Note" series, and is the third rendition of the project. It is set 6 years after the end of the first "Death Note" series and leads on directly from "New World", or Episode 37 of the Anime, enjoy'.'Giddy N Hormones (talk) 22:40, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Giddy N Hormones Three Sided Plot! Ryuk, Near and Q and R! Light Yagami was defeated 6 years ago and "C-Kira" only 3 years ago, however the world hasn't exactly become a bright and beautiful place since then. Large mobs and gatherings have been growing larger and larger exclaiming their hope and prayer for divine judgement as criminal action rates grow in numbers at an unprecedented rate. A war was on the horizon and it seemed there was no hope for the corrupted world. Empathy it seems for Near and Ryuk, who both look down on the poor souls who try to both create a "perfect world" and destroy it. Near sits and watches alone alongside Watari, un-interested in all of the crimes or the "Return Kira" mobs as he thinks it will all blow over, the crimes have no thought put into them whatsoever and the Mobs are just pathetic little people crying out for their "God", who was no doubt a senseless murderer. Working on his own now, it seems he has had no opportunities to show his worthiness to inherit the "L" name from his predecessor, leaving him alone in the shadows as the world practically falls apart. Ryuk on the other hand sees opportunity in the madness, looking in on the global turmoil from above he knows that returning to the human world would be very interesting. He soon begins scouting for the one who could succeed Light, the one who could take on the name of "Kira", and bring theoretical "justice" to the corrupt world. It starts with him looking into the leaders of the "Return Kira" mobs and soon the new Kira is found, none other than a former student from Wammy's House, S . Just as the New Kira begins taking on his role and starts killing criminals at a rapid rate, an Investigative duo, Q and R, begin their investigation. Flying over from Bristol in England to Tokyo, they begin preparations to start a co operative investigation with the Japanese Police starting with a broadcasted announcement to INTERPOL, or the I.C.P.O, using knowledge that they've gathered over the first couple of weeks of the new "Kira"'s reign. Near is soon informed of this, and so it seems that the Three Way War begins... Who is The New "Kira?" Ryuk searched long and hard for the one worthy to succeed Light, looking through leaders of "Return Kira" mobs and people with high intelligence but no one seemed to fit the bill. Then, the most beautifully perfect individual revealed himself. S''', his alias, or better known as Spencer Wyatt to those he interacts with. A strong believer in Kira's Justice and a highly intelligent former student of Wammy's house, how much more perfect could he be? Ryuk descends to the human world once more to allow Spencer to get his wish, for Kira to return, but also to become Kira and to bring divine judgement to criminals. Spencer is highly intelligent, being a former student from Wammy's he knows exactly how to challenge Near, R and Q, making him a larger threat than Light Yagami ever was. Main Characters in Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed *Near -L- (Protagonist) *S - 2-Kira- (Antagonist) *R and Q - (Side Protagonists) *Touta Matsuda *Kanzo Mogi *Shuichi Aizawa *Hideki Ide *Shinigami Ryuk *Special Agent Black *Special Agent Leonard *Special Agent William-Clarke *T -Second Kira- *Shinigami Midora Seasons of Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed Each Season has a theme color that represents the Season, and on the DVD Boxset it makes an array of colors rather than just Black and White, differing from the original Death Note Series. Season One (Black Season) Season one focuses on the backstory, how the new Kira comes into place, the introduction to R and Q with their announcement broadcast and Near's investigation begins when he contacts the Japanese Police for co-operation. Special Episode: Prologue- "The Corrupt World" Opening episode narrated by Near telling the backstory of the state of the world and Near's current life working as the world's greatest detective kniwn to the world as "L". '''Brink Return Q-R Progress Contact Meeting Season Two (Yellow Season) Season Two shows the backstory to why Ryuk descended back to the human world, it shows S for the first time, Near meets with the Japanese Police for co-operation and S teases Near with hidden clues and messages by controlling his victims before death. Shinigami S''' '''Information Agreement Messages Sacrament Season Three (Orange Season) In this season Near and the Japanese Police begin to work together with Q and R and using the possibility of 2-Kira being a previous Wammy's student based on his intelligence, Near begins to investigate this subject. It also shows S's daily life and routine. Deduction Greetings Trails Impressive Suspects Social Season Four (Green Season) Season 4 details Near's Wammy's investigation narrow down the suspects to to 3, and so he employs three special agents to run three tests on the suspects, also S begins to learn more about the Death Note and Ryuk tells him what happened with the original Kira. Conclusion Agents Plan Test 1 Test 2 Test 3 Season Five (Azure Season) As the three Agent's investigations continue S begins to feel the pressure and when Near begins to rule out the other two suspects he plans to meet S at a local football match. Possibility Insomnia Trap Arrangements Match Evidence Season Six (Aubergine Season) Using what he learned from the football game Near begins to get to know him better, and after doing so he invites him to the investigation, and straight after doing so Sakura TV broadcast something shocking. Perfect Invitation Trials Theory Shock Impossible Season Seven (Burgundy Season) When Sakura TV Broadcast a supposed message from a second Kira everything seems too familiar, but when this second Kira proves himself and ''announces himself to be T (from Wammy's) Near is left baffled, but S plans to track him down. '''Broadcast' T''' '''Opposites Question Proof Anger Season Eight (Grey Season) With a second Kira now in the picture S quickly becomes intrigued and plans to meet with T. Near begins to look back at the similarities of the original Kira case and asks Special Agent Black to monitor S's movements outside the task force headquarters, and when S and T meet for the first time, a co-operative Kira team is put into the picture. Repeat Suspision Shadows Two Mirror Co-Operation Season Nine (White Season) With a team of S and T now working together as Kira Near begins to question if they are working together. To test this, Near sets up a trap where if he is killed, S is definately 2-Kira and shall be given the death penalty. Meanwhile, Q and R test their own theories. Power Obvious Proof Knowledge Independant Disappointing Season Ten (Pink Season) The final pieces of Near's puzzle unravel when a shocking discovery is made, leaving S to be cornered alongside T, the truth may have been revealed, and it might all be over for 2-Kira and T now... Discovery Absolution Fear Escape Trails Tower Finale- Hour Long Episodes (Rainbow Bonus) Two final episodes that show who wins, who dies and who loses in the epic conclusion to Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed. The Ones Who Succeed- Part 1 The Ones Who Succeed- Part 2 Oneshot Special: Epilogue- "Humans Are So Interesting" Final special edition half episode narrated by Ryuk that tells the tale of what happened after Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed and he looks back on his adventures in the human world with Light Yagami and Spencer Wyatt. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Giddy N Hormones